


no son of mine

by Okumen



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father's gaze turned even sterner. "I have told you that you ain't supposed to go around stealing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no son of mine

Robert Leroy Parker felt like a little child under the scrutinizing gaze of his father. The man, with greying hair at his temples and a weather-worn face, was very displeased with his son, and it was evident both by his posture and his expression. "What do you think you're up to, exactly?" he asks, and Leroy squared his shoulders, a stubborn look on his face. "More than you're doing." he said. His father's gaze turned even sterner. "I have told you that you ain't supposed to go 'round stealing."

"Yeah, you did, but," he ignored his father's eyes narrowing further. "When I rustle cattle, I only took from them big ranchers who could afford it. And I gave the stolen cattle to poor people," Leroy explained. His father did not look convinced. "An honorable man does not steal, Leroy."  


Leroy imitated his fathe's expression to perfection. He had had a lot of time practicing his father's stern look, while he helped out at different homesteads or hid in the stables from way too many siblings. He did his very best to keep himself from shouting, because if he did, he would lose. But he was boiling inside, because honestly, an honorable man? What was an honorable man, really? "But he lets people starve to death? Is not helpin' people when you've the power to somethin' an honorable man ought'a do?" If an honorable man was that kind of person, he did not want to be one.  


Maximillian Parker gave his eldest son a look filled with disappointment. "Just never let me see your face again." He turned on his heel and started off down the dusty dirt road. Leroy was shocked, and once he found his voice, it came out a confused and uncontrolled squeak. "Pa!?"  


Maximillian said nothing, only continued walking.  


"Pa! Oi pa!" He felt like claws were tearing at his heart for each step his father took, and didn't know what to say that could fix things between him and his father. He took a sharp, deep breath, and felt his cheeks burn with humiliation. "Maximillian Parker!"  


The older man stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Leroy," His father gave him a disdainful look. "Don't come back home. And never name yourself a Parker again."  


Leroy's eye went wide and his mouth fell open in shock. "You're disowning me?"  


"It's the only choice I've got." His eyes sharpened. "If you show up in Circlevalley, I'll personally shoot you, and hand you over to the sheriff."

Gaping much like a fish, Leroy stared after his father, who reached old Buck, and swung himself up in the horses saddle. "The hell..." the young outlaw muttered to the cloud of dust that was stirred as Maximillian urged the horse into a trot.

He could deal with this. He was sure he could get over it. Pa would as well, right? It's not like Ma would allow Pa to actually shoot him if he dropped by one day, right? He could send her a letter and ask if Pa really was serious about his threat. And maybe follow the missive and ask one of his siblings to give it to her.

But just in case, perhaps he ought to wait a couple years.


End file.
